The present invention relates to a motor-vehicle of the type comprising:
a supporting structure formed by a reticular framework of light alloy, PA1 said reticular framework including two side structures each formed by extruded profile elements welded to joining knot elements which have been obtained by casting, PA1 said side structures being connected to each other by cross members which are also formed by extruded profile elements having their ends connected to said side structures by mechanical coupling means. PA1 wherein said electric power unit forms part of a preassembled power and suspension unit including: PA1 a supporting cross member, formed by an extruded metal profile fixed by mechanical coupling means to the supporting structure of the motor-vehicle, PA1 a pair of longitudinal arms pivotally connected to the cross member around a common axis parallel to the longitudinal direction of said cross member , by supports fixed to the cross member, said arms having free ends on which there are rotatably mounted respective wheel supports, PA1 a power unit supported in a cantilever fashion by the cross member by a supporting beam fixed to the cross member and including two axles shafts connected to said wheel supports to transfer thereto the torque generated by the power unit, and PA1 a pair of suspension members comprising a damping cylinder and a helical spring respectively interposed between the two longitudinal arms and two respective supports fixed to the cross member.
A motor-vehicle of this type is disclosed in European Patent Application EP-A-0 146 716.